


After Life is Lost

by SkySky32



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky32/pseuds/SkySky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you die? Where do you go? What do you see? After Life is Lost is the story of 18 year old Ashley Waters as she discovers what happens in the after life and tries to solve the mystery of her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Life is Lost

I’m falling. Faster and faster, the air biting at my small frail body. You’d think I’d be afraid, but I’m not. I’ve finally accepted my fate. I won’t make it through this. I know I won’t. I know I still have awhile longer though. I’m not sure how I fell. Or what I fell off of. Maybe I tripped? Maybe I was pushed? I suppose I’ll never know though. I think of what my last thoughts should be. What do most people think of in their last moments? Family? Friends? Lovers? Pets? Flowers? Heaven and hell? Does it even matter? What about an afterlife? What if it doesn’t matter what I think of now? I mean I might not even remember it in the afterlife. That is…if there is an afterlife. What if nothing happens? What if everything goes black and in the blink of an eye I simply cease to exist. What if they find my broken body lying there at the bottom of this…what is this? Where am I?

Thud.

I feel my body hit something hard and my vision goes black. I hear the sharp cracking of bones snapping in two as I seem to hit the ground. I don’t feel any pain which I feel is rather odd. Because of the lack of pain, I decide to try and move. I slowly wiggle my fingers. I feel nothing. I lift my arm. I still feel nothing. I try to get up but being as though I can’t see it’s much more difficult than I anticipated. I’m in a crouching position starting to stand up as my vision slowly clears. A mangled body slowly comes into view. I close my eyes for a moment to let them adjust but when they open my fears are confirmed. I see my body lying on the ground limbs bent in ways I know just can’t be right.

I stand there for a moment unmoving. The shock of the fact that i’m looking at my own dead body has me frozen in place. I snap out of my shock and look around. As I turn around taking in my surroundings I see i’m standing in the middle of a field. It’s surrounded on all sides by cliffs that stretch up as far as I can see. My head is spinning and I feel sick. “Can ghosts get sick?” I wonder. Is that what I am now? A ghost? A spirit? Can anyone see me? My mind is swarmed with questions once again. I breathe deeply and try to clear my thoughts. I look around trying to see a way up the cliff. I notice a space that isn’t quite as steep and begin to climb.

As I reach the top I hear voices. Children laugh in the distance and I can hear the creak of swings moving back and forth. I haul myself up over the edge and take a minute to lay in the grass. It’s soft and wet and cool. I stand up slowly and look around. There’s a fence several yards away. It’s wooden and falling apart. Beyond that I see a playground. There’s a school and some small shops lining the street. It’s a cute small little town but I don’t recognise it. It’s not the same town I live in...Lived in.  
I make my way to through the town trying to figure out where I am. The children have all gone in and the swings creak in the crisp autumn air. The roundabout spins slowly, being turned by the wind. I watch it turn, the colors blending together. I sit down on one of the swings and begin to ponder what has just happened. The last thing I remember is falling. Everything from my life before is gone. Wiped from my memory.  
I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear the school door burst open. Out rushes a little girl in a yellow flowered dress. Her auburn hair flow out behind her as she runs across the school yard. She runs over to the slide and ducks down. I crane my neck to try and see what she’s doing but she pops back up again and begins walking back inside. This time she has something with her. A dirt covered stuffed bear is dangling from her small hands. When my eyes land on the bear I freeze. An image runs across my mind of a young girl with dark wavy hair. Shes running in a field with a stuffed bear in her hands. The girl runs up to an older woman. She too has dark wavy hair. She smiles at the girl and holds out her arms. She scoops up the child and spins her around. I can hear the laughing ringing in my head as the image fades away.  
What was that? A vision? A memory? My mind races and my breath picks up. I get up from the swing set and continue my walk around the vacant town. I try to block out the thought of what just happened and what it could have been.


End file.
